


The Doctor Will See You Now

by BBCShipper



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Smut, Turnadette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCShipper/pseuds/BBCShipper
Summary: Just some shameless pregnancy hormone smut born from a prompt "Doctor's Visit" because I could. And I love these two. And I'll never get enough.





	1. My Eyes Went Ooh

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are taken from the song "Dr. Wanna Do" by Caro Emerald because it's a perfect description of every time I see Patrick :)

Leaning on the door jamb, Shelagh took a deep breath in a failing attempt to get her rapid breathing and escalating feelings under control. She couldn't help it when her husband stood before her, shirt sleeves still rolled up from his last examination and looking so handsome in the new clothes she had purchased for him. _Yes, the new suits were doing wonders for his form_ , she thought. If she were sensible, she would walk away - after all, it is a lot harder to stop thinking about someone when you're staring at them. But Shelagh didn't feel like being sensible, so she continued to steal glances at her husband as he finished his tea, well deserved after a long clinic afternoon. She took in his muscular forearms, dotted with coarse, dark hair, his broad shoulders, his large hands she longed to have splayed across her naked back… neither her breathing nor her heart rate were showing any signs of slowing down now. _This is getting out of hand, I need to do something._

“Shelagh, are you feeling alright?” Sister Julienne asked cautiously as she approached. Ever since Shelagh had shared the news of her miraculous pregnancy with her former sister two weeks prior, Sister Julienne had been vigilant in watching for any signs of sickness or trouble in Shelagh. They both knew the potential difficulties of regular pregnancy, and Shelagh's age and difficulty conceiving had made her a little nervous.

“I'm fine, Sister,” Shelagh wobbled out, the unsteadiness in her voice alarming the nun, who thankfully had no idea the true reason she couldn't seem to calm down. She stole another glance at Patrick as he placed his empty cup in the sink. _Oh my_ … her breath hitched as he bent over to pick up a dropped spoon.

“It's only, well, you're looking a little flushed. And are you having difficulty breathing?”

 _You don't know the half of it_ , Shelagh thought, but answered aloud, “I am not quite feeling myself, Sister, but I'm sure I'll be fine.”

Sister Julienne put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders and rubbed her back gently. “We're finished with clinic, why don't you go on home and rest? We can get things cleaned up here without you.”

Shelagh started to protest, but by now Patrick had come over with the same look of concern that Sister Julienne possessed. He placed a hand on her forehead, _that's not where I want that hand_. His presence so close began to overwhelm her, filling her spirit with desire, a heat coiling deep in her belly, she would soon be consumed. And if they didn't leave now, Timothy would be home from orchestra before she could act upon it. So she simply nodded her head in assent to the suggestion, no longer trusting her voice. 

Sister Julienne turned to Dr. Turner, “It's settled, then. You get her home and when we're done here, I'll bring Angela home for you. That should give her a good hour or two to rest.” She smiled lovingly at Shelagh, “be sure she goes straight to bed when you get her home.”

 _You'll have no arguments there from me_ , the thoughts of dragging her husband to bed with her were filling her mind, threatening to spill out. “I promise, Sister, straight to bed.”

Patrick began to lead her out of the community center and she took his arm. His pulse quickened as her breast began lightly brushing against his bicep. He didn't think she could be doing it on purpose, but her fingers were beginning to gently caress where she clung to him and, yes, her chest was definitely pressing harder against him now that they were outside. As he opened the car door for her, he stopped to examine her again. It was only after her tilted her face upward to look her over that he noticed her pupils blown wide with desire and realized the reason for her ragged breaths. “Shelagh?” her name a simple question, wanting her to confirm his recent diagnosis. 

“Take me home, Patrick.”

He readily obliged.


	2. My Voice Just Cooed

The air in the car was thick, a tension between them that could not yet be acted upon ever growing. _There’s too much space between us_ , Shelagh thought regretfully, but forced herself to remain on her side of the front seat, knowing if she slid closer to him, the prying eyes of Poplar would wind up seeing too much. But her gaze never left him, still filling her with the same desire she’d had in the kitchen at clinic, his forearms still bared, his smile still crinkling lines about his eyes, his hair still flopping about untamed. She didn’t wait for him to open her door when they arrived at the flat, too impatient to get inside.

As soon as they were safely enclosed in their home, Shelagh could hold back no more, hormones and desire and heat raging within her, wetness pooling between her legs. She pushed him against the back of the door, lips meeting his with passionate force, one hand in his hair and the other cupping his cheek and curling behind his ear to draw him down closer to her. His coat dropped to the floor from his hand. She kicked off her shoes. Her tongue invaded his mouth followed by her sucking his lower lip and nibbling not so gently upon it. “It seems you have certainly come down with something,” he managed to murmur thickly once she moved on from his lips, trailing wet kisses down his neck.

“Yes, I do have a fever, it seems,” she rasped, hands trailing down his arms, “and I think you can fill my prescription for it Doctor.” He drew in a loud breath then let out a low groan as her right hand cupped him through his trousers and began to rub his hardening length. His fingers tangled in her hair now, loosening the pins which held it in place while planting kisses of his own up her neck, behind her ear, along her jaw until their lips met once more.

Patrick grabbed her hips firmly, then maneuvered her backward until he could turn her around and push her into the door in his place, their lips never losing contact until he spoke, “first I’ll need to carry out an examination, you ought to know that, Nurse.” He pressed his body against her, hands roaming from her hips up to knead her breasts through her uniform.

A low moan escaped her at the action, loving the way their bodies fit together, loving the feel of the hard door at her back, loving the feel of his thumbs ghosting over her nipples. _Too much fabric between us_. “Of course, Doctor,” she purred, bucking her hips toward him, seeking friction to quell some of the growing fire within her. More. Her breathing became shallow again and it was all she could do to speak through the groans that came of their own free will, “but don’t forget, _mmhhmm_ , we promised Sister Julienne, _mmhhmm_ , that I’d go straight to bed.”

At first he ignored the reminder and pushed himself fully against her, feeling the need to taste her once more, as if her lips held the breath of life for him. They poured their passion into one another in an elaborate dance of tongues and teeth and he had half a notion to simply push up her skirt and make love to her right there. But the thought of the residents of Poplar walking by on the sidewalk on the other side of the door quickly shook that notion away. Patrick straightened up, composed himself as best he could, although the sight of his wife’s dishevelled hair and cardigan gone askew made that rather difficult, and took her hand to lead her to their bedroom.

“Yes, Nurse Turner, let’s get you to bed,” he was practically growling with want.


	3. My Mind Let Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelagh finally gets her check-up from the doctor! ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Ginchy for the beta! But sorry, I don't believe these visits are covered by National Health...

“I think I’m in quite the need of a, _thorough_ , examination, Doctor,” Shelagh said with a coy smile, looking up at him through her lashes as they entered their bedroom, “this really is quite the fever.”

“You have my undivided attention, Nurse,” he said, picking her up and carrying her toward the bed. He loved the way her hands always caressed his muscles whenever he carried her, the way her chest pressed harder against him as her breathing deepened with desire. Laying her on the bed, he sat down beside her before leaning down to kiss her gently. Slowly unbuttoning her uniform, Patrick’s fingers slid lightly down her sternum, slipping briefly beneath the blue fabric to circle around each breast before trailing down her stomach. When he reached the tiny bump beginning to form there, he paused, pressing his palm against it, his large hand covering it completely. He bent down and whispered, “it seems you’re causing quite the stir in your mother,” he kissed her stomach and glanced at Shelagh with a grin, “thank you, little one.”

Shelagh let out a small giggle, more breath than sound, and hooked her hands under his arms to draw him close to her face once more. “It seems you may need a lesson in what it means to give undivided attention, Doctor,” she spoke with a feigned formal tone and kissed him deeply, her fingers running through the hair at the nape of his neck.

“My apologies, it won’t happen again,” a glint of mischief in his eyes as his smile widened. He hopped off the bed and headed for the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Shelagh asked, sitting up on her elbows, her brow creased in confusion.

Patrick poked his head back into the room, “if I’m going to carry out an examination, I need my instruments!”

_Oh how I love that man_ , she thought despite regretting the temporary loss of his presence, _he never ceases to surprise me_. She heard him downstairs fumbling with his bag and quickly decided that if he was going to play doctor, she needed to be good patient. She hurriedly shed her uniform and undergarments, slipping beneath the sheets just as Patrick re-entered the room, stethoscope in hand.

“Now let’s see what we can do to bring down this fever of yours, Nurse Turner,” he said huskily, eyeing her uniform draped over her nearby chair, his pulse quickening and length twitching knowing the sight that awaited under the covers of their bed.

Despite the fact that he hadn’t been out of the room for more than a few moments, the need in his voice sent a fresh surge of desire coursing through her. “Please, Doctor,” she whispered breathily, “I think it’s getting worse.”

Patrick sat himself beside her on the bed, slowly drinking in the sight of her as he slid the sheet down. One thing he knew for certain: no matter how long they were married, he would never tire of looking at her and finding her to be the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. Placing the stethoscope in his ears, he began to listen to her heart. He grinned with satisfaction at its rapid pace, noting her unsteady breathing and the way her body shivered with arousal. “Yes,” he said, “I do believe it is getting worse. Lucky for you, I think I have just the prescription. I just need to do a bit more examining.”

Rubbing her legs together, Shelagh couldn’t help but move a little under his gaze, needing even a small ounce of friction to satisfy the desire he was stoking within her. She was torn between wanting that desire fulfilled and wanting to see where he would take this little dance they had begun. Watching his eyes flick across her body once more, a fresh wave of longing shot through her, _how I love the way he looks at me_. “Oh I do love you, Doctor Turner.”

Patrick smiled, moving the stethoscope across her chest as if listening there, though truth be told, he no longer heard its sounds. The cold metal caused goosepimples to raise across the flesh of her chest, reminding him of an earlier examination. The difference now, however, was that she was no longer clothed in her habit and forbidden, but was in fact not clothed at all and pregnant with his child. Oh how much had changed, how much better she had made his and Timothy’s lives.

Almost as if she could read his thoughts, Shelagh gave him a tender smile, a solitary tear threatening to spill from her eye, thinking of all that might have been if she hadn’t been brave enough to follow a different path. And somehow, without lessening her need or desire, the pace shifted from frantic passion to a slow tenderness. It always amazed her how many different ways their intimacies could go - burning need pressed up against the wall, quick passion sated upon his desk at the surgery, lazy explorations on a Sunday morning, and times like these, where the physical want seemed to reach down to the depths of her soul, crying out for him to fit into her like the missing piece of a puzzle within her heart. And every time beautiful and wonderful. All of these thoughts swirled about in her mind as Patrick began to kiss her gently behind the trail of his stethoscope.

He explored her body with soft kisses, soon forgetting the pretence of examination as he showered her breasts with affection, only broken from his worshipful reverie when the stethoscope fell forgotten to the floor with a clang. Shelagh took the opportunity to begin gently loosening his tie, only then realizing he was still fully clothed, his attention having been focused totally upon her. He stood, undressing silently, but without breaking their eye contact, speaking without words.

It wasn’t until after he had lowered himself down and pressed into her that the silence was broken by the cry of his name from her lips. The pace quickened again, heat rising within him at the sounds of her moaning and the feel of her nails dragging down his back. Patrick kissed her deeply, pressing her into the mattress and flattening her breasts against him as they rocked in sync with one another until his name was upon her lips once more.

When he finally rolled to his side, their breathing calming and heartbeats slowing to a normal pace, Shelagh turned to face him with a cheeky grin, “I quite like doctor’s visits.”


End file.
